Its good to be a god
by JACK NAIPER
Summary: Having nothing to do one day, a rather board Justice wanders into a bar looking for a drink and some entertainment. He runs into a cocky child and decides to teach him what it means to challenge a god.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

IT'S GOOD TO BE A GOD

Justice sat on the throne of the "number one" high atop Mt. Shumi simply thinking about whatever entered his head. "Its truly good to be god" he thought to himself, good but a bit boring. He could do _**absolutely anything**_ he wanted and no one would or could try to stop him. He had been in this position of power for about 4 years and couldn't remember the last time something exciting happened (aside from that nasty incident with his former best friend, but because he took no true joy in his death, only the headband it self had mattered, he still chalked that up as a bad day). Now, as "Number one" anything he wanted in the throne room would appear before him but it was just...to easy, he needed some entertainment, he also needed a drink

"Damn" the gunslinger said to himself, "I wonder how long its been sense I was among the locals, or even went to a bar!" With the number 2 changing almost every week, no one had made it far enough to challenge him, _ever. _So, seeing no harm in in going down there and getting himself a drink personally, he got up and started the long trek down the mountain. "Hmm, I wonder if ill meet anyone interesting down there today, I could use a laugh" he thought to himself chuckling slightly.

Having the "Number one" within a 2 mile radius of you was an honor in itself, having him come into your town for more then 2 seconds was an even rarer even, shore to be spoken about for weeks to come, having him come into your bar and look at the selection of drinks like he was actually going to give you his business was something unheard of and whoever you told, _if_ it actually happened at all, surly wouldn't believe you for a second, BUT to actually have him look at you, nod and say "Good day to get drunk isn't it?" would make almost any man wet himself, and unfortunately, when he entered that bar and said that to a random man sitting there, the man in question was SURE there was something different in that whiskey and quickly shook his head, closed his eyes and and looked up again, thinking it was just the bartender. But no, sadly Justice was still standing there waiting for a response. The man promptly wet himself.

"Holy shit!" he all but yelled, "Your real!"

Justice decided to have some fun with this guy. "Are you insinuating that I don't exist?" he snarled at the man. "What? Am I not famous enough for you? Well im **so sorry** that I haven't lived up to your expectations, is THAT what your trying to say?"

The man at this point was regretting not telling his wife he loved her this morning and not telling his son he was proud of him even if he was gay, because now it didn't look like he would get the chance to do so.

"No, not at all! I have just only heard of you. I never thought I would actually see you in person! Your a legend!" The man pleaded with him.

Justice figured he had let this man linger long enough, time to finish things off, "Oh now you've gone and done it! You just pissed me off!" he yelled at the man, he then pulled out one of his guns and cocked it. Before even Justice himself could react, the man was out the door screaming for mercy and his mother. Justice quietly chuckled to himself and then (once again to the shock of the whole bar) sat down at the bar and said to the bartender (who looked no older then 19) "A nice tall glass of Jack Daniels if ya don't mind" The bartender could truthfully say, that if he lived through this day his life would truly be blessed. "To serve god himself a drink" he thought to himself, perhaps he would leave a tip?

After enjoying two and half drinks, Justice was feeling a bit more "loose" and caught wind of a conversation going on behind him. It was a group of 3 boys, the oldest of whom looked to be a samurai and none of whom looked close to old enough to drink. They had to be, in order of age, no older then 18,10, and about 6. "It cant be him" the oldest one said, "What in the world would _**he**_ be doing down here, in a bar of all places?" The middle kid, who was a bit naive about...life in general, said "Maybe he was having one of "those" days and needed to take the edge off" The youngest kid, who at his age was pretty much blameless for whatever he did, yet possessed a wise quality that few others ever attained said "Maybe he just needs someone to talk to, after all even gods get lonely" (Justice noted that this kid had it in him to become a great fighter)

The quiet laughter of the oldest one was the next thing Justice heard. "Why in the world would he have to take the edge off? Surely the life of god himself cant be THAT stressful! Hahaha!" he shook his head and continued "Well if that is the case, then at this point, he must be so damn tired and drunk that _**I **_could beat him and claim the "Number one" headband for myself!" A horrified gasp was all he got from both his brothers (and most of the bar at this point, as it seemed there conversation, had gotten the attention of everyone).

But he still kept on bragging to both of them, confident that Justice couldn't hear him (he wasn't very bright, seeing as justice was sitting 10 feet away and he was being rather loud) and said "Indeed, I know its against the rules but if I could, I would challenge him right now HA!" It was about at this point that his brothers stopped looking at him in shock and started looking at the person behind him in a fear. The oldest one didn't think anything of it until he heard a cold voice behind him say something no one ever expected

"I ACCEPT!"

The oldest ones blood damn near turned to ice in his veins and he _slowly_ turned around. Looking down at him was Justice himself, _**GOD**_ had just accepted his challenge. A dumb 'HUH?" was all he could manage. "You heard me! You think that you have the skill to take me on then lets go!" he said to the boy. The kid couldn't even think in complete thoughts at this point. "I-I-I don't even have the number 2 headband! Or any headband from that matter!" he said in a voice far less manly then what he was previously using.

"I don't think that matters hear. As number 1, I will make an exception and allow you to try and take it from me, so tell me boy, are you ready to duel a god?" he said in a voice that could scare any sane person into an early grave.

The only thing the boy could muster at this point was a meek "Holy shit im gonna die" Justice laughed a cold, insane laugh and said " Don't worry kid, the first strike is free!"

Ah yes, for Justice, this looked to be a very good day indeed.


End file.
